1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method that allows a mobile device to execute applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that allows a mobile device with a limited amount of resources to execute applications using a relatively small amount of resources in a light-weight mode (mini mode) and a full-function mode (full mode) during a multitasking mode, and to support an efficient use of a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of digital technology, various types of mobile devices have been developed that can execute communication and allow users to process jobs. Examples of such mobile devices are mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (tablet PCs), etc. Mobile devices provide a variety of services such as a video call, an electronic note function, a document editing function, an e-mailing function, an interne function, etc., as well as a voice call or a Short Message Service (SMS) message transmission.
In accordance with a user's requirement for various types of services, although mobile devices of the related art have a limited amount of resources, such as, processor capability, memory capacity, electric power, etc., they tend to execute a number of application programs, which is called multitasking.
However, mobile devices of the related art are designed to display only one screen for one executed application on the display unit during the multitasking process. Since mobile devices typically have one display unit, they only display a screen for the foreground application but not a background application, during the multitasking process. Therefore, the users have difficulty using the screens of the mobile devices.
When mobile devices of the related art execute a foreground application in a multitasking mode, its functions and all user interfaces are also executed as background applications. This means mobile devices of the related art with a limited amount of resources have reduced user efficiency of resources. That is, when mobile devices operate a number of applications in the background, the speed or performance is reduced. As such, when mobile devices of the related art execute a number of applications in a multitasking mode, they may compulsorily interrupt part of the applications to which resources are not allocated or an application with the highest priority of execution path, due to the lack of resources such as a processor, memory, electric power, etc., irrespective of the users' demands.